leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ralattt/Simon, the Forgotten Hero
|date = |health = 90 |attack = 70 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 455 (+96) |mana = 206 (+45) |damage = 55 (+3) |range = 125 |armor = 19 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.67 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 8.0 (+0.85) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.6) |speed = 350 }}Simon, the Forgotten Hero is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Simon leaps at an enemy champion and crashes in to them with his sword, dealing physical damage and aditional physical damage based on his maximum health. If Offensive Tactics was active before activating Heroic Leap it wil deal 10% aditional damage and 50% of the damage dealt to the primary target to all enemies up to 250 range behind the target. If Defensive Tactics was active before activating Heroic Leap Simon wil change in to Offensive Tactics and Heroic Leap wil Silence its target for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Simons grips his sword the right way up and slashes at his opponets and than stabs one cousing his next basic attack to do physical damage to surrounding enemies for and the basic attack after to do but also does in physical damage to the affected Enemy over 6 seconds. Simon has increased attack damage and attack speed. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} Simon grips his sword upside down and bangs it on to his shield gaining a shield that blocks the next turret shot or normal/enhanced standard attack which deals more than 40 physical damage to him and gaining protection stacks which reduce all incoming damage by 5% per stack for 5 seconds but any damage above 40 will consume a stack. Simon has increased Armor, Magic Resistance and Lifesteal |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} }} Simon's next basic attack will be a shield bash, dealing additional physical damage based on Simons armor and stunning the target. If Offensive Tactics was active before activating Shield Bash Simon wil change in to Defensive Tactics Shield Bash wil ignore 50% of the target's armor and Simon wil gain 10% aditional armor penitration for 2 seconds. If Defensive Tactics was active before activating Shield Bash Simon wil heal for 10% of his maximum health and gain a 10% increase in armor for the next 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Simon knocks al enemies within 300 back to a minimum range of 450 range and than starts channeling while preparing a huge jump, gradually increasing its range and AOE. Maximum range is achieved in 5 seconds. After 7 seconds of channeling, Noxian Ascension is automatically cancelled, going on half cooldown and refunding half of its mana cost. Simon leaps in to the air with incredible force and comes creashing down on target location dealing physical damage to all enemies within the 500 - 800 range, reducing there armor an magic resistance by 10% and gaining temporary stack of glory for each half second of channeling for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=125 |costtype=mana |range=1100 - 1800 }} Background Category:Custom champions